Cross your Path
by Tjin
Summary: FicForAll Challenge 220:Xander meets someone in new york
1. Chapter 1

Xander / Felicia Hardy

Xander hated New York.

Ducking under the vampire's swing he brought his foot down on the monster's knee.

Ignoring it's screams as he turned to the other one, Xander readied himself to stop the charge when a metal bolt appeared from the chest of the vampire before jerking it up into the darkness.

Xander swallowed as a rain of dust fell from the vampires last know location a second later.

The snarl a second later reminded him of his former dance partner as he spun and placed the stake into the vampire's unbeating heart.

As the dust settled Xander felt the hair on the back of his neck start to tingle.

"I'm not going to turn around so you can scare me." Xander said as he realized something else was in the alley.

"Ooh, you just have to spoil all my fun." A feminine voice that purred as his savior walked out of the shadows.

Aside from a few tufts of white fur and she was entirely in black leather.

Swallowing an excess amount of saliva as she stalked around him, Xander put on his best smile. "Well… thanks for the help and all but." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Who are you?" he asked before thinking about it a moment. "And please don't kill me?" He added as he thought of all the other females he had run into.

Smirking to herself as she circled him, Felicia watched his reactions to her moves. /He keeps himself centered with only one eye./ she realized as she absently listened to him talk. "Why were you fighting those two." She demanded ignoring his questions,

"Hey, they attacked me and even though I'm really grateful you dusted that one you still haven't answered my questions."

Deciding not to antagonize him, Felicia smiled. "I'm called Black Cat." She said when he suddenly stiffened.

"Ummm…. I really hate to go off topic, but would you know anything about a guy about my height with four metal arms scaling a building while a guy in red and… whatever tries to knock him off?" Xander said pointing out the fight behind her.

Confirming his words with her own eyes, ignoring the internal screams at not having noticed it herself first, Felicia turned back to warn the one eyed stranger off. And stared at the now empty dead end alley.

/I really hate it when people do that/ she growled before running to help Spiderman.

Behind her Xander twisted the ring he had on and slowly shimmered back into view. It really was a shame it only had the power to keep him invisible for a few minutes each day.

Looking at the ring for a second Xander growled at Andrew again. "Just because you have a ring that makes you invisible you don't need to put Elvish script around it." He grumbled again as he headed towards his apartment.

Maybe Willow would help him look up Info on this Black Cat person.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander grinned as he walked down the street//Maybe New York isn't so bad./ he thought to himself before looking around wildly in an attempt to head off whatever disaster he had conjured up.

After several seconds of nothing coming to eat him, he released a sigh at the thought that Murphy may let this one slide. And that's when the wall exploded in a shower of rubble because a black and white monster battled a red and black creature of some sort and their fight took them out onto the street.

Growling a silent curse at the spirit, Xander started to help the citizens out of the area.

He was helping the last person out when a slimy wet mass struck him in the back of the head. Rubbing the spot, Xander's hand came back covered in a black and red mess.

Turning back to the fight, Xander stared at the combatants as they fled the area. "Great, four years out of highschool and I still end up being hit by a mutant monster spit-ball." Xander grumbled as he wiped the goo off on his pants before heading home. "Maybe Willow can tell me what those two are and if I'm going to grow extra arms from being spit on."

--

Xander grabbed the ringing phone as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and refrained from explaining the deference in time zones between New York and England as Willow talked animatedly about the information (Or lack thereof) she had on the two combatants earlier.

Finally managing to get off the phone, Xander wondered again why he was in New York instead of Africa. /Because Giles asked you to be, you dolt./ he answered before stopping himself as something dawned on him. /Okay… one hand scratching head, Check. One hand playing with belly-button, Check. One hand rubbing stubble of five o'clock shadow, check. One hand putting the phone back on it's jack, Check./ Xander recounted his hands three times before realization sunk in.

"I'mnotgoingtoscreamI'mnotgoingtoscreamI'mnotgoingtoscream." Xander chanted before opening his eyes and staring at the four hands wiggling their fingers at him.

Outside several passersby looked at the building in fear as screams echoed out of it.

--

Xander stared at the mirror in shock as he waved all four arms carefully back and forth and desperately tried to convince himself it was a dream.

Closing his eyes Xander tried to think of any demons that would allow spontaneous appendage growth.

Checking off each one that he knew of for one reason or another he finally came to the conclusion that it either wasn't a demon, or it was one that he didn't know about.

Finally opening his eyes, Xander resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall as his hands had started playing patty-cake with each other.

"Okaaaay… this has gone beyond freaky and is entering the twilight zone." Xander mumbled as he regained control of his hands and exited the bathroom wondering how he was going to explain this to Giles.

He had made it to the bedroom when the window exploded inwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander blinked as a surge of fear that wasn't his own flooded his system when the red and black monstrosity from earlier stood in the shattered window.

Through his own terror and the new fear a single word named the creature before him.

--Father--

"Ohh Snap." Xander muttered, a warning prodded him into lunging away from the red creature as it flung a hundred sharp darts at the Scooby.

Rolling away from the projectiles Xander grabbed one of the hotel room chairs and flung it at the intruder before diving for the door.

He had a slight moment of shock when he impacted and the heavy oak door remained firmly entrenched in the doorjamb. The shock came from the fact that the doorjamb and about a foot of wall on each side flew out into the hall.

He stood staring at the door that had once been attached to his wall when the tingling sensation of warning was barely enough for him to drop under the battle axe the red menace's hand had turned into.

Twisting away from the follow up strike Xander launched himself down the hallway.

He didn't understand this at all, but he did understand when someone was trying to kill him.

--

Xander breathed carefully and tried to slow his heart rate as he hung upside down from one of the ornate gargoyles that decorated several of New York City's more impressive buildings.

Looking down (Or up as his inverted status demanded.) Xander stared at the red and black… stuff that covered his body.

"Okay what the heck is going on?" Xander muttered to himself as he tried to sort out the sights sounds and… tastes he was currently experiencing.

--Father tried to terminate we.--

Starting at the unexpected sound from within his own head Xander gripped the gargoyle harder as he slipped slightly from the lack of concentration.

"We? You mean us." Xander asked and felt the soft confirmation of the other being in his mind.

He knew there was someone there, his time with the Hyena, The Halloween incident and Dracula. Not to mention all the other spells that had messed with his head over the years meant he had more then a passing knack at knowing when something was sharing residence in his noggin. The voice being a big clue, of course.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of actually having something possess him iagain,/i Xander crawled around the gargoyle so gravity wouldn't pose a problem should he slip again. "Okay, what are we… no you what are you?" Xander asked as he stared out over the city as he tried to figure out what was going on.

--Us is we…-- the voice said in confusion as it tried to understand the question.

"Okay that doesn't make any…" Xander trailed off as the warning tickle returned with a vengeance.

Launching himself off the building he barely managed to avoid the flurry of darts that warned that the psychopath had found him again.

Twisting through the air Xander watched as the ground rushed up to meet him at a terrifying speed when his body reached out and grabbed a flag pole.

The next several minutes were a roller coaster designer's dream as he flipped and twisted his way through the canyons of New York with the screaming wacko making the adventure more exiting by the occasional projectile thrown in his direction.

He had almost made it away when one of the darts ripped into his right side blazing a path of fire across his flesh so that he lost his grip and plummeted toward the ground as he desperately reached for anything to slow his descent.

--

Patrick Mulligan was a good cop. Just like his father before him and his grandfather before that and as he secretly hoped his son would one day follow in the well worn shoes he and his predecessors had left for him.

Of course he wouldn't complain if he went into a safer field, but there was just something right about having one of their family on the force.

That was all dependent on him being born and growing up. But Pat was sure there weren't going to be any complications on that front. He would make sure of it. He swore as he entered the small apartment he and his wife were preparing for their first child.

He kicked the door closed as he pulled his sidearm from its holster and dropped the magazine before racking the ready bullet from the chamber and replacing the mag in the gun.

Of course that was when the world decided to explode in a collection of shattered glass and broken bricks and mortar.

--

Xander heard a woman's scream as he slammed through the wall and ended up in someone's home.

Rolling across the broken glass and bricks Xander looked around and focused on the cop racking a gun as he brought it level with Xander.

Coming up to a kneeling position Xander raised his hands to forestall someone else trying to kill him when a half dozen of the red darts he had been trying to avoid sunk into his back.

Twisting away from the possible threat Xander focused on the definite threat as the red Psycho pulled an obviously pregnant woman in between himself and the cop.

--Can we help us?-- the voice whispered in the back of Xander's head as he tried to get into a position he could use to get the woman away from the monster.

//If you can do anything to keep both of them alive do it now.// Xander thought in desperation as the red being formed his hand into a wicked serrated blade and held it against the woman's stomach.

As he felt part of himself slide off his back and drip to the floor Xander sent a curse to the beings responsible for putting him in these situations.

--

Patrick had been more then ready to shoot the terrifying form that had invaded his home when a second one had followed the first.

The first being he had no clue about.

Cletus Cassidy on the other hand, every cop in the city knew about.

The young cop's heart had froze as the mass murder pulled his wife into his line of fire.

"Let her go, Carnage." He shouted as he prayed he could get a single clear shot before the psychopath got tired of whatever game he was playing.

The long list of dead this monster had left behind him put any doubt of his wife's safety out of his mind.

He was so engrossed in the sight of the red creatures between him and his wife he failed to see the small black blob drop off the first being and slide carefully in his direction.


End file.
